


The Gods are Rising

by demonshide7



Series: The Gods are Rising (TGAR) [1]
Category: DBSK | Tohoshinki | TVfXQ | TVXQ, JYJ (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, YuSu, YunJae
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-11
Updated: 2017-10-11
Packaged: 2019-01-15 23:23:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 48
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12330897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/demonshide7/pseuds/demonshide7
Summary: This series is because I fantasized about adopting DB5K. And so I did.. sort of. Very messy timeline. But please read if you're interested.





	The Gods are Rising

This isn't the first work of TGAR. But I thought a heads up might be needed. It's still DB5K, with their first names as the same, but their last names changed. Then eventually, sometime in the future, they will meet the original DB5K.

So let the story begin....


End file.
